Supernatural High School AU (Destiel and SamJess)
by GrabTheSaltAndHopInTheTardis
Summary: Basically a Destiel and Sam/Jess high school au story. Possible triggers for gore in later chapters. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural High School AU

Yes I know there's millions of these but I had a good idea so I hope you like it! For the sake of the story the age gap is going to close between the brothers for in this fic; Dean is a junior and Sam is a freshman.

Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The alarm clock yelled angrily at Dean. He slammed his fist on the snooze, rolling over to the other side of the bed. Then Sam's alarm went off, and when it didn't shut off after 30 seconds, Dean rolled out of bed to unplug the cord. And then the snooze timer on his went off again, so he threw it across the room and marched downstairs into the kitchen of Bobby's house. Sam was already eating a giant bowl of cereal while studying a map of the school.

He grabbed a slab of bread out of the rusting bread box and shoved it in the toaster. Grabbing some butter and jam out of the fridge, he made a mental list of things to accomplish today.

1\. Go to school and don't murder anyone on the bus.

2\. Try not to lose any pencils/pens until at least next week.

3\. Actually get all the syllabuses signed to keep grades up.

4\. Join football team.

It was his junior year, so Dean could probably get on varsity for sheer strength alone. And probably resolve. Screw strategy or game knowledge. Sam had decided to join the marching band, since he'd been learning how to play the sousaphone. And he still hadn't hit his growth spurt, so it's going to be funny seeing him carry around a giant foghorn thing down the street. Band camp was a couple weeks ago, and he'd met a really cute girl named Jess. She was a flute player, blonde, with white blonde hair and really pretty eyes. Swim team. Also in Honors pre-calc, which would be advanced advanced advanced math. Dean was in algebra 2. And wow didn't that help his self-esteem.

Nevertheless, Dean just wanted his GED and to begin hunting down the thing that killed his mom all those years ago. Might as well enjoy the ride, so he's made a bet with some of the local kids on how fast he can get a girlfriend. Dean was betting 2 weeks, and his brand new friend Charlie was betting on never, since, "The girls at school know how to tell if a guy actually cares about them or not, or if they're just trying to bang them." And she's a lesbian so she was able to tell without any clouded judgement.

The clock ticked on to 7:30; Sam yelled at Dean to get going, so he scrambled his things together, shoved them in his favorite black canvas backpack (with tons of hidden pockets for salt, dead man's blood, and silver) and grabbed the keys to an old rusted truck that Bobby was lending him while his dad was off hunting with an old acquaintance. He was at least trying to get them an education.

Sam couldn't stop shaking. He was so excited; band and new friends and at least 3 months of uninterrupted learning. With Jess, no less, in 4 of his 5 classes, he figured that he'd at least have a chance to develop at least one meaningful friendship. He leapt out of the car as soon as Dean shut of the engine. "Bye Dean I gotta find my first class," he said breathlessly.

"Woah, Sammy, wait up," Dean said. Sam stopped in his tracks, waiting for Dean to give his customary 'beginning-of-the-school-year' speech. He walked over, gave Sam a hug, and said, "If anyone picks on you then you come get me, okay? Don't take anything from anybody. Now go kick ass."

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, grinning. He raced off into the quad towards his first class, which just happened to be band. Crap, he forgot his clarinet! Dean swore under his breath. Grabbing it out of the car, he found a map of the school and started walking towards the band room. School started in 10 minutes… 3 to get to the room, 5 to get to his English class. He started walking faster, trying to find Sam among the crowds.

2 minutes and forty seconds later, Dean rounded the corner that would lead into the hallway for the visual and performing arts section of the giant school complex. Right into a boy who was carrying a giant instrument case. The two made an 'umph' noise when they collided. The smaller one was knocked to the ground, and Sam's clarinet went flying.

Dean chased after the clarinet before coming to help the boy gather his things and help him up. "Sorry man," he said, embarrassed. "Didn't see you there."

"No, it is my fault. I am sorry," said the boy in a surprisingly deep and gruff voice. Dean met his eyes for the first time. They were an icy blue color, with white streaks running through the irises; his pupils were the same shade as his hair, a dark, inky black color. His skin was pale white, and he wore glasses with thick black frames that enlarged his eyes. This, along with the highly contrasting shades of his hair and skin, gave him a very fragile look, but Dean realized that the boy had a stocky frame, and huge shoulder muscles.

"Uhhh.. erm, Dean!" he said, sticking out his hand, his face turning bright red. The pale boy smiled. "Cas. Cas Novak." He said, shaking his hand with surprising gentleness.

"DEAN! Oh thanks dude. I can't believe I forgot that," said Sam, who came running up to Dean, grabbing his clarinet. "Oh, hey Cas. See you later!"

"I've got to go," Cas said. "See you later Dean," he said, turning into the band room with Sam. Dean watched as the boy turned away. Seeing his leg muscles ripple as he walked, Dean barely registered when the bell rang. He ran away from the band room towards the English section of the school, away from the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean could think of nothing other than Cas all through his English class. How intense he was, and how he radiated an aura of quiet power and defiance. He couldn't focus on anything, and managed to forget that he was supposed to grab a syllabus from the teacher before he left, making him officially forget his first homework assignment of the year. Wonderful. Sam, on the other hand had an amazing first period, managing to sight read a piece perfectly when called to by the band director, earning praise from his section leader, and an admiring smile from Jess.

Next period was pre-calc, with lots of juniors and seniors, and few sophomores. And even fewer freshmen. Luckily, Sam was in a class with Jess, so he wouldn't be completely alone. "Hey Sam, want to walk with me to math? We have the same class, and if we go together we'll most likely be able to sit next to each other."

"Sure! Gimme a second, I have to put my clarinet away." He ran into the band closet, shoving his clarinet into the 102 cubby, and jogged out the to meet Jess, who turned and started walking as he reached her. The five minute walk to their next class was mostly filled with conversation about geometrical proofs and what actually defined a rectangle, and how much energy a half shot of five hour energy would give you. (Five hours of crap energy or 2.5 hours of good energy.)

When they walked in, all heads turned to look at the gangly freshmen in triple advanced math for their age, and snickers soon ensued. "Dorks. Try-hards. Geeks. Nerds." Jess looked down at her shoelaces and shuffled towards an empty pair of desks, while Sam looked at every junior, senior, or sophomore straight in the eye in defiance, held his head high, and plopped down in a desk in the middle/front of the room next to Jess.

The next hour was filled with syllabuses and overviews of problems that they would have to solve throughout the year. Nobody was able to solve them, but Sam and Jess teamed up and managed to get very close. This did not excite the upper classmen, as Sam and Jess could tell by the laser beams shooting out of their eyes. As Sam and Jess were about to part ways to go to their third periods, a bulky, huge upperclassmen came and shoved Sam to the ground. His papers flew everywhere, and his elbows hit the ground as the junior spit at him and snarled "Shove off freshie. No one appreciates your smartness here." Many things annoyed Sam about this boy, but the most annoying thing to him in his eyes was the use "smartness."

"The word is intelligence, dumbass," Sam said under his breath as he hopped to his feet. The junior spun around, glaring at him. "What did you say to me? Do you really want to do this?" He said, squaring up. Sam didn't back down. The junior took a hard swing at Sam, who ducked, causing the junior to tip forward with momentum. Sam punched him in the nose, and kicked him in the place where it hurts. He elbowed him in the stomach, and pushed him over.

Panting, Sam turned around to see the junior rolling over to look at him, pinching the bridge of his nose in order to try and stop the bleeding. "I think I can handle myself, thanks. Stay away from me," Sam said, panting. He turned around, and saw to his dismay that a huge gathering of people had formed a ring around the two, and they were all dead silent. The teachers in the ring were wide eyed with shock. And then someone started to clap.

It was Dean. He was clapping and had eyes gleaming with pride. A stocky boy with ink=black hair and piercing blue eyes joined in. Then Jess. Then the teachers. Then the rest of the people in the ring. People started cheering. Then Sam looked at Jess, seeing her smiling. Then her eyes grew wide with fear. He heard a faint wooshing sound to his right, so he jumped left and swung his fist around, connecting squarely with the junior's face, the owner of which had just managed to get up and take a swing at him while he wasn't looking. The rest of the school went wild.

Sam managed to get to third period without any other conflicts, thankfully, and he didn't even get suspended; turned out Sam just took down the biggest bully in the school, who picked on any freshmen that knew more than he did (which was every single one) and basically ruled the school with his terror. And Dean couldn't be prouder. He walked into his third period chemistry class thinking about Sam's amazing form, instincts, reflexes, and strength under pressure, not realizing that the only seat left in the room was in the very back, next to Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean looked around awkwardly as he realized that everybody was staring at them. He gave a smug nod to a blonde with perfect curls and really good contouring skills, which he could only judge because his last girlfriend really liked to talk about makeup. Made it easier to talk to other girls though. Cas wasn't looking at him, instead looking out the window, spacing out while listening to music. Dean took the empty seat next to him, taking out his binder and pens. As the teacher started to talk, Dean nudged Cas to tell him that class was starting. He took out his earbuds and clicked his pen a couple times. He was still humming under his breath, something with a very high tempo and syncopated beat.

As the teacher droned on about how you needed to stay organized in this class in order to succeed, and how he needed to get at least 10 different colored pens in order to better cement the information in his mind, his mind began to drift. He completely stopped paying attention once the teacher started lecturing the class about finding a good college in time to start preparing to fill out applications and essays and whatnot.

He became acutely aware of Cas's presence next to him. He could feel heat radiating away from him, was aware of his muscles pressing against his white button down shirt. A faint but very distinctive cologne filled the air around him. Something earthy, and wet; like the leaf litter that covered forest floors, as well as something slightly sweet, like fresh rain on rose petals. Dean snuck a quick sideways glance at him, and say black stubble starting to appear on his face, outlining his jaw.

He had to concentrate for another five minutes while the teacher took role and they made nametags. Ugh. Little did he know that Cas was also trying to sneak glances at him, taking in his whole appearance; the odd necklace hanging on top of a flannel, and a black metallica t-shirt. Over all of these layers was a worn leather jacket, patchy with tons of different blotches from different monster goop. (Luckily Cas didn't know this at the time.) His jawline was as rugged as newly formed cliffs, and his hair was perfectly messy. He smelled like old leather, gunpowder, and soap, as well as wood smoke. Dean wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but neither was he. This year was going to be bad. Nothing really seemed important anymore. The apocalypse was happening in his family; his brothers were fighting, his parents were splitting up, and his sister had just gotten stabbed by the local gang. She probably wasn't going to make it. A lot of his cousins were seceding from the family as well; at least 10 had mysteriously disappeared in the night or stormed away angrily, riding down the highway with 20 bucks to their names and a couple knives under their belts.

His father's third cousin, who lived in Death Valley, was in charge of a lot of the prisons in the U.S. He had overheard his father talking to him a couple months ago about how a lot of the inmates were planning to make a big escape; they didn't know how or why, but he thought it was going to be bad; like lockdowns every week bad. Oh well, at least then they wouldn't have to deal with learning how to balance equations.

This school did things weirdly; you had the same seat partner for the entire semester, and you never moved seats. So in this case, Dean and Cas were going to be lab partners for the entire semester. This would be interesting.

Lunch came, and Dean had to go stand in the lunch line. Frozen chicken nuggets, a very mushy bowl of carrots, brown apple slices, and soggy tatertots. Lovely. But Dean wasn't one to waste food. He looked around the lunchroom, and tried to spot and empty seat. He found Cas, and saw that he was sitting at a mostly empty table. There were a couple different boys there; a tall black senior that wore a smirk and sneered whenever he talked, and a short, pimply boy with dirty blonde hair, glasses with thick black rims, and giant buck teeth that couple not be contained by his braces. A petite sophomore girl with bright red hair sat reading a book and eating a PB&J. The black boy walked around the table to Cas and tried to grab his sandwich. Cas pulled it out of his reach and the boy grabbed him, and started to shake him. His glasses came off, and the older boy threw them across the lunch room. Dean hadn't realized that he'd started to walk faster towards the two until he was next to him, and yelling at him to screw off, causing his fist to pause an inch from the bridge of Cas's nose, his fist balled up in the front of his shirt.

The black boy sniffed, and pulled a half smile. "One chance kid. Take it or leave it. Get lost and leave me and my brother _alone_ to have some quality 'bonding time,' or face a year of regret."

"Hey I'm only going to be here for probably about 6 months, so I might as well tell my friend's dickwad of a brother to go screw himself if he thinks that I'm just going to leave him like this," Dean responded calmly. Cas oppened his eyes in a squint to see who had come to his rescue. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; why was this person who he barely knew standing up for him on the first day of school, where any one step out of line could result in the _ultimate judgement_ by the popular crowd? He had no idea.

The black boy laughed. "Your choice, buddy." He threw Cas back into the table, and stormed off. Two other thugs at other tables rose to join him when he waved them over. Dean turned back to Cas. He was fixing his shirt, his face bright red. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help. It happens all the time. I've gotten used to it," he said, his voice getting softer with every word, finally cracking on the word 'it.' He cleared his throat. "Thanks, Anna," he said, as the small redhead handed Cas his glasses back. There was a very deep scratch on one of the lenses. Cas sighed, and unwrapped his sandwich, beginning to eat. "That was my brother, Raphael." He put in his earbuds without another word. Anna just continued reading, while the blonde boy jabbered on to Dean about extraordinarily random crap, mixed with really bad puns, while Dean quietly observed Cas's cheekbone slowly turning purple.

The days continued like that. Dean went to all his classes, leaning about American history, famous works of literature, how to balance equations and various reactions that occurred when specific categories of elements were brought into close contact, and that compared to most other in his human performance class, he was in really good shape. Cas barely talked to him at lunch or in chemistry, even during the labs. Always listening to music, and always in a permanent state of unrest. It was kinda weird that Dean was already worried about his mental state, considering that he barely knew the guy, and he never talked to him.

But Sam had managed to get himself a girlfriend!

It had happened during the fourth week of the trimester; Sam randomly asked Jess one day during band, and she said yes! (He played great that day; completely nailed the rhythms in the piece they were sight reading.) Ever since, Sam had been talking to her over the phone for at least an hour almost every night… except for the nights that he had to finish essays. Dean was really proud of him, but he couldn't feel the full effects of his pride because of one thing;

Football tryouts were next week. And Raphael was trying out.

 **Authors Note: Hello readers. :) I really suck at updating regularly, and I'm really sorry about that. School is kinda crazy right now and I can't find much time to write, much less edit, so for the next few months these chapters will probably be updated at extremely random times and not very good quality, since I can not find much time to edit. Thanks for understanding! :3**


End file.
